


In Stitches

by RandyWrites



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Platonic Relationships, injury mention, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: Raven helps fix a couple of injured bats.





	In Stitches

“_Shit_!” Stephanie bit out as Raven went in for the first stitch.

The Titan-turned-med-student was grateful that the shoulder wound wasn’t so deep as to need anything more dire than a small row of stitches. Most of the Bats she usually found on her fire escape, would come bearing something that would leave them much worse for wear.

And she still hadn’t quite gotten the metallic scent of blood out of her apartment from the last time Dick had brought one of his siblings in, half-dead and needing a miracle. 

“Language, Spoiler.”

“_Language, Spoiler_,” she said mockingly, sticking her tongue out at Jason, who merely scowled back. “Don’t get all high and mighty on me, Hood. B an’ Babs have told me plenty of stories about _your_ filthy mouth.”

“Yeah, from back when I was a _kid_-” 

“If you’re both quite done here,” Raven interrupted, completing another few stitches with a deft hand as Stephanie hissed in pain, “_You_ still need me to help you pop your arm back into place, Jason.”

“No need, sunshine,” Jason grinned, taking his right hand with his left, pulling the limb straight out from himself before tugging it back into place with a sickening pop.

“Oh god! Jay, that’s _gross_!”

“_Jason_-”

“No time to chastise me, blackbird, we’ve got Bats to find.”

Raven shook her head, but agreed as she finished the last of Stephanie’s stitches, “No, I suppose there’s no telling what kind of injuries the rest of your family may have incurred tonight.”

“Twenty says Cass walks outta tonight with a new knife wound,” Jason smiled.

“_Fifty_ says she won’t have a scratch on her,” Steph challenged.

The Titan rolled her eyes, “You’re both beyond ridiculous.” She made a motion for Jason to sit as she took a pillowcase from her bed, cutting at the fabric and fashioning the sling for his arm. “And your _ridiculous_ family is costing me my best pillows.”

“We’ll have Babs an’ B reimburse you,” Steph promised, laughing as she added, “Just make sure you itemize _everything_.”

“Is that light always that bright?” Jason asked suddenly, jutting his chin toward the window.

He was, naturally, referring to the glowing pink neon of the business across the street. The harsh color danced along the curtains and across the apartment’s walls, staining everything in rose hues.

“Hardly notice it anymore, if I’m being honest,” the Titan shrugged, quickly and efficiently clearing her supplies in the kitchenette before quietly admonishing Stephanie for touching at the stitches.

“It’s the dead of the night. Even bars know to shut things down by two a.m.,” Jason said, shaking his head as he stood. “Might not be able to get you your pillowcases, but I can do something right now-”

“Don’t be an idiot, Jay. Your shoulder’s out-”

“You think those assholes are gonna be any less terrified of a Red Hood with a busted shoulder?”

“Oh, _now_ who’s using _language_-”

“Enough!” Raven hissed, “I don’t care what either of you choose to do! Just for _fuck’s sake_, do it across town! Or at least have the decency to be more cautious for longer than a _week_!”

The two bats exchanged a look before bursting into laughter.

“Have you met us?!” Stephanie chuckled, wiping at her eyes as tears threatened to spill.

“‘_Longer than a week_’! I’m dying!” Jason roared.

“Don’t- Don’t you mean-” Steph gasped, “Dying, _again_!”

The older bat grew quieter for a second as he gave the younger a more serious look. Only for his lip to quirk and their uproarious mirth to begin anew.

Throwing her hands up in defeat, Raven pushed past them with every intention of heading back to the comfort of her bed. 

“I’m _done_. Good luck with the rest of the night, you two. Lock the door or window or whatever behind you when you leave.”

“W- wait! Raven! _Hey_, we’re sorry!-” Jason apologized through small fits, Stephanie doing her best to reign in her own giggling.

She paused from closing the door behind her, however, when she heard one last proposal.

“We’ll pass the message to the rest of the fam,” Stephanie promised, “Two weeks. No Bats. _Everyone_on their best behavior.”

The empath paused, as if tasting the conviction the Bat had, savoring the determination and hope all wrapped in one.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” she said with some finality before quietly shutting the door behind her, snickers echoing as the duo did their best to quietly vacate the apartment.


End file.
